This invention relates to backpacks, and, more particularly, to a backpack with detachable side compartments.
Backpacks generally include a frame and a pack which is mounted on the frame. It is often desirable to carry more articles than can fit into the pack. However, simply increasing the size of the pack is not necessarily desirable because on the occasions when a large capacity pack is not filled, the contents of the pack are not distributed uniformly and can shift within the pack.
Auxiliary packs have been provided, but the means for attaching and detaching the auxiliary packs is frequently cumbersome and time-consuming to operate. Further, if the auxiliary packs are not filled to capacity, the contents of the auxiliary packs can shift and cause the backpack to become unbalanced.
The invention provides a packpack with a main pack and a pair of auxiliary side packs which can be quickly and easily attached and detached to the main pack. The fastening means for the auxiliary packs are mounted on adjustable straps, and the capacity of the auxiliary packs can be adjusted merely by adjusting the length of the straps. The contents of the auxiliary packs can be removed without detaching the auxiliary packs from the main pack. When the auxiliary packs are removed, the adjustable straps can be used to adjust the capacity of the main pack.